Season 5
It was announced on March 28, 2013 that Justified was renewed for a fifth season. It premiered on January 7, 2014. This season will consist of 13 episodes. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (6 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (6 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (4 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (5 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (3 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (4 episodes) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (6 episodes) Guest Starring *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. (6 episodes) *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe (6 episodes) *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton (5 episodes) *Karolina Wydra as Mara Paxton (5 episodes) *Amy Smart as Alison Brander (5 episodes) *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe (5 episodes) *James LeGros as Wade Messer (4 episodes) *Justin Welborn as Carl (4 episodes) *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez (4 episodes) *Edi Gathegi as Jean Baptiste (4 episodes) *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney (4 episodes) *Don McManus as Billy Geist (4 episodes) *Jesse Luken as Jimmy (4 episodes) *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe (3 episodes) *Will Sasso as Al Sura (3 episodes) *Mickey Jones as Rodney "Hot Rod" Dunham (3 episodes) *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe (3 episodes) *Xander Berkeley as Charles Monroe (2 episodes) *Bill Tangradi as Cyrus (2 episodes) *Shashawnee Hall as Ed Kirkland (2 episodes) *John Kapelos as Ethan Picker (2 episodes) *Steve Harris as Roscoe (2 episodes) *Wood Harris as Jay (2 episodes) *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (2 episodes) *Danny Strong as Albert Fekus (2 episodes) *Gabrielle Dennis as Gloria (2 episodes) *Matt Craven as Dan Grant (1 episode) *Dave Foley as Scott Fenton (1 episode) *Jason Gray-Stanford as Dilly Crowe (1 episode) *David Koechner as Greg Sutter (1 episode) *Amaury Nolasco as Elvis Machado (1 episode) *Max Perlich as Sammy Tonin (1 episode) *Stephen Root as Mike Reardon (1 episode) *Ron Yuan as Simon Lee (1 episode) *Jeannetta Arnette as Marsha Keyhoe (1 episode) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (1 episode) *Riley Bodenstab as Derek Waters (1 episode) *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready (1 episode) *Scott Anthony Leet as Henry Granger (1 episode) *Adam Arkin as Theo Tonin (1 episode) *Alan Tudyk as Elias Marcos (1 episode) Co-Starring *Aubrey Wood as Mina (4 episodes) *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike (4 episodes) *Kaitlin Ferrell as Teena (3 episodes) *Cathy Baron as Teri (2 episodes) *Arriane Alexander as Susan Crane (2 episodes) *Laura Niemi as Sally (2 episodes) *Mandy Levin as Moira (1 episode) *Max Rose as Todd (1 episode) *Tyson Turrou as Deputy Taylor (1 episode) *Boo Arnold as Will Judkins (1 episode) *Cascy Beddow as Crackpot (1 episode) *Clifford McGhee as Marcus (1 episode) *Livia Trevino as Manuela (1 episode) *Patrick Hume as Hayes Workman (1 episode) *Tom Riordan as Officer (1 episode) *Jim Klock as Desk Officer (1 episode) *Jack Elliott as Chandler (1 episode) *Gichi Gamba as Screw (1 episode) *Billoah Greene as Wraith (1 episode) Uncredited *Unknown as Ross (1 episode) *Unknown as Donny (1 episode) Crew Producers Writers *Chris Provenzano (2 episodes) *Graham Yost (1 episode) *Fred Golan (1 episode) *Dave Andron (1 episode) *Taylor Elmore (1 episode) *Ingrid Escajeda (1 episode) *VJ Boyd (1 episode) Directors *Bill Johnson (2 episodes) *Michael Dinner (1 episode) *Dean Parisot (1 episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 episode) *Adam Arkin (1 episode) *Don Kurt (1 episode) *Peter Werner (1 episode) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 5